Malebranche
Malebranche, also called the Knights of Hell, are a unique breed of demons from Hell that are handpicked by Lucifer himself and trained by Cain, the Original Malebranche. The Malebranche are thought to be among the oldest and most powerful of their kind, after the Greater Demons. They are figures of awe and great respect amongst most other demons, and refuse to obey demons they consider inferior to themselves. In 1863, Cain retired from his position, inciting backlash from the Malebranche, who tried to tempt him back into his old ways by kidnapping his human wife Colette. In revenge, Cain slaughtered all of the order. Only, his former lover and subordinate Abaddon managed to escape. Until she appeared in the year 1958 and again in 2013, it was believed that all the Malebranche had been exterminated by the Archangels. While Abaddon was ultimately killed in 2014, Cain became the only Malebranche until his own death, making the Malebranche extinct. History Creation Pending. Characteristics Pending. Powers and Abilities A Malebranche is a particularly strong type of demon; in fact, Satan indicated that a single Malebranche is more dangerous than a group of ordinary demons. A Malebranche has powers that are rare and even unheard of among other demons, and demonstrates fewer weaknesses than most other demons do. These traits make Malebranche among the most powerful entities in Hell and also one of the most powerful beings to exist. * Demonic Possession: Malebranche can manifest physically on Earth only by possessing and taking control of a human vessel, using them as their hosts on Earth. Notabley, unlike other demons, they are capable of splitting their essence and temporarily possessing two humans at once by inserting a portion of their essences into a second human while the majority of the Malebranches' essences remain in control of the first. However, each time this happened, it only took place for several moments before the Malebranche in question exited the second human and returned to her original host, leaving it unclear if Malebranche can possess two humans at once over a long period of time or if they can only perform split possessions temporarily. * Biokinesis: Malebranche are capable of making humans bleed profusely from their eyes, causing permanent blindness or causing severe bleeding with just the power of their mind. * Superhuman Strength: Malebranche have incredible inhuman physical strength. One Malebranche killed two men with her bare hands; one by slashing his throat open with one stroke of her fingernails, and the other by quickly and brutally thrusting a hand into his abdomen to fatally damage his vital organs, wounding him enough to kill him soon after. Cain had an incredible level of strength, able to casually overpower other demons. He retained at least some of this strength in a devil's trap to the point that he was able to casually block Sidney's blows. * Telekinesis: Malebranche can move objects and people with their minds. They can use this power to throw human adults through only a hand gesture. Due to his level of sheer power, Cain retained telekinesis even in a devil's trap, throwing Dean around once and calling the First Blade to his hand. * Invulnerability: Knights of Hell are immune to almost all forms of harm and damage, including the weaknesses shared by most demons, and are little affected by damage dealt to their hosts, even injuries as severe as being stabbed, gunshot wounds, decapitation, and dismemberment. They may not be as tuned in to physical sensations as humans are, as one Malebranche did not even notice that her hands were missing until Dean pointed it out to her. Contrarily, Cain felt such pain that losing a single hand defeated him. However, Cain was also in a devil's trap at the time which bound most of his powers and probably contributed to this. They can only be killed by the First Blade and at least Cain was unaffected by an angel's white light. * Telepathy: By placing a portion of their essence into another human, Malebranche have the ability to access that human's thoughts and memories to see and hear what that human had seen and heard. The Malebranche Knight appears to be able to instantly identify and access specific memories she wants to see, rather than having to shift through all of a human's memories. * Immortality: Knights of Hell will not die of age nor disease, and have the potential to live forever. Unless killed, a Knight of Hell will never die or age. * Weather Manipulation: A Knight of Hell is capable of causing weather phenomena. Weather surrounding a Knight of Hell can alter according to the Knight's mood. An angry Knight of Hell may cause thunderstorms. For example, an infuriated Illyria caused thunder and lightning by screaming, and Cain's arrival caused gusts of wind. * Superhuman Stamina: Knights of Hell do not require food, water, air, or sleep to maintain themselves. * Terrakinesis: Malebranche can cause and direct earthquakes and tremors. In some cases, the presence of a Malebranche can produce tremors in the ground. Illyria used this power to split the ground of a church before she had even physically arrived there. Cain's mere arrival caused local tremors. * Flight: When not within a human host, the smokey form of a Malebranche can fly or hover above the ground. * Tactile Exorcism: A Malebranche can expel another demon from its host by touch and send her back to Hell simply by grabbing the demon's host by the neck. * Teleportation: Malebranche can move and disappear instantly from one location and reappear in another instantaneously from place to place * Smiting: Malebranche can kill lesser demons with their touch. * Power Negation: Malebranche can render the powers of another demon useless. * Apporting: Malebranche can move/transverse other people or objects to different locations instantly to another place merely by touching them. * Skilled Fighters: Seeing as Cain trained them all, they were all very good at fighting. Weaknesses Pending. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Demons Category:Species